


Storytelling

by Katherine



Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's words were hushed, unconsciously drawing the other children nearer. The diamond mines had already become a favourite tale among them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytelling

Sara's words were hushed, unconsciously drawing the other children nearer. The diamond mines had already become a favourite tale among them. Sara described her idea of the glittering caverns deep underground. She said that each worker, in order that he be suited there, was chosen not only for his own skill but for having a daemon with a suitable form. She told the story so well that even slow-thinking Ermengarde could almost see the badger daemon with diamond pieces setting rainbows along the stripes of her striped head and in the salt and pepper colour of her back; the mole daemon with diamond dust twinkling on her black fur like stars.

As often when Sara was telling a story (and, indeed, when she was absorbed in reading one) her own daemon was in her lap. At the moment he was a vole, dark eyes gleaming against his short red-brown fur.

 

A corridor away, Miss Minchin paused in her rounds. She listened, not to the words of Sara's story, but to the rise and fall of her voice, and to the hush around her. Miss Minchin smiled, thinly. Beside her, in his tank, her daemon swum round and round, his shape a predator fish's behind the frosted glass.


End file.
